


【澜巍SP】记一次惩罚 （17/206）

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, sp - Fandom, 澜巍, 镇魂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: ※※※※※现代DS，双普通人沈教授在酒吧被劫色，赵云澜气急回家给他立规矩沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警只含有SP情节，无插入，因为会被lof屏蔽所以标题是R《上房揭瓦》、《执教》的同系列文章除夕了，祝大家快乐的看赵处打巍巍（。※※※※※





	【澜巍SP】记一次惩罚 （17/206）

**Author's Note:**

> ※※※※※
> 
> 现代DS，双普通人
> 
> 沈教授在酒吧被劫色，赵云澜气急回家给他立规矩
> 
> 沈巍普通教授，赵云澜专业调教师＆刑警
> 
> 只含有SP情节，无插入，因为会被lof屏蔽所以标题是R
> 
> 《上房揭瓦》、《执教》的同系列文章
> 
> 除夕了，祝大家快乐的看赵处打巍巍（。
> 
> ※※※※※

今天是本学期最后一节课，沈巍在学生们再三请求下，面对着他们“教授我们就出来小聚一下就当是给这学期画个圆满的句号”的话，还是点了头。

踏入约定地点的瞬间他就后悔了。沈巍没想到“光明”这种名字的地方竟然不是个酒店饭馆而是家酒吧。

沈巍默默的坐到角落等着班级的同学，心里盘算着回了家要被赵云澜怎么罚了。

屁股突然有些疼——是下意识的反应，这不怪他。都是赵云澜下手太狠，自从熬夜、欺骗他、被人亲密接触等等错误之后，沈巍被打的有一段时间连椅子都不敢坐，疼的很。

“美人，一个人在酒吧啊？”沈巍一惊，还以为是赵云澜来了酒吧找他，却发现叫他的是两个不认识的人。

两个鬼迷心窍的男人对视一眼，朝着这衣冠楚楚的教授走去，包围了他：“和哥们儿喝几杯？”

“不好意思，我在等学生。”沈巍猛的站了起来，想走到别的地方，被其中一个人一把拽住胳膊。

沈巍挣扎之中又被另一人扯住衣领，后者狠狠一拽，领口的扣子悉数蹦开，甚至能看到沈巍胸口处淡淡的红痕。

“我操他妈的都给老子放开！”赵云澜刚进酒吧大门就看到这一幕，霎时就瞪红了眼睛，咬着牙上前一脚踢开前面的人，一个过肩摔把另一个人头磕在舞台的台阶上，后者瞬间昏迷过去。

“云澜，我……”沈巍有些紧张，看着暴怒之中的赵云澜，心底只剩一个念头，完了。

赵云澜拽着他就走，一步一步走的重，皮靴在地上踏出的声音更是让沈巍心慌。

 

……

 

“我让你趴下了吗？”赵云澜进了调教室，就看到正中央的沈巍趴在凳子上一副准备受罚的样子，心中怒火瞬间又要燃起来，“跪着！给我起来！”

沈巍跪在地毯上，低头沉默。

“被人围着也不还手，沈巍给你能耐了哈？”赵云澜脸色并不好看，“之前教你锻炼教你怎么打人都忘了？说话！”

“没有，”沈巍连忙解释，“我刚要动手，云澜你就到了。”

您这定位器还真是无处不在，佩服佩服。沈巍在心底悄悄吐槽。

“又被人摸了碰了不止一下，对吧？”赵云澜看着他，“上次用数据线打的爽吗？要不要再试试更爽的？嗯？”

“云澜！”沈巍一哆嗦，却不敢说反驳的话。

赵云澜看着沈巍说道：“家法第四条，背一遍。”沈巍沉默了许久，脸色发白。

很好，老子打不死你。赵云澜看着脸色越来越白的沈巍，也明白他是忘了，“家法都忘了？沈巍你还要在我赵家待下去吗。”

沈巍一惊，顾不得什么规矩，向前爬了两步抱住赵云澜，“云澜，不要赶我走，不要…我错了…”

赵云澜只是默不作声的看着他。沈巍声音开始发颤，几乎要哭出来：“求你，别赶我走…云澜……”

“60下，去趴好，念着家法不准停，”赵云澜抬抬下巴指向凳子，“不用计数，不准躲，躲了就全部重来，叫声不能盖过读家法的声，就现在。”

沈巍脱了裤子趴在凳子上，胳膊撑着地面，面前还放着一张纸，是他们定好的家规。

“第一条…Sub不得违背以下家法所述内容，唔…处罚措施标于每条之后，”沈巍念着家规，赵云澜在他身后一巴掌拍了下去。

“啊！第二条，Dom如自身没做到一点，不能强制要求…唔…Sub做到。”沈巍下意识一晃腿，却又挨了两下。

赵云澜在这时打的都比较轻，这直接降低了沈巍受伤的可能性，却也是在为接下来的惩罚做铺垫。

“嗯…第三…”沈巍不觉得屁股有多疼，这种感觉很奇怪，难以描述。

“第四，禁止Sub在没有Dom的陪同下出入酒吧等声色犬马之人进入的地方。”沈巍心口有些闷，怕赵云澜真的不要自己，也怕自己要挨多重的罚。

“第五…呜…”

“唔啊……第六…”

“第七…呜……”

……

赵云澜打到第六十下的时候，沈巍的屁股已经肿起来了，屁股上一片骚红色。

“云澜……云澜……”沈巍颤抖着身子，看到赵云澜拿起木板之后有些惊慌无措，“云澜求你，不要……”

“谁允许你拒绝的，小巍，”赵云澜面上毫不改色，看着沈巍的眼神甚至能称得上是冷漠，“十下，报数。”

“啊！”木板拍下的瞬间沈巍身子晃了晃，差点掉了下去。突然袭来的大面积的疼痛让他几乎撑不住身子。

“报数！”赵云澜用木板一个间断戳了戳沈巍的屁股。沈巍连忙补上：“一！”

“啪！”木板再次打下，屁股上又开始发疼，这种干脆的打法也是折磨人的一种，沈巍又是一抖，直接破了音：“二！”

“啪！”赵云澜只是压着沈巍的腰，让他不能移动，近乎冷酷而残忍的打着沈巍。

“啪！”

“六……啊！”

“啪！”

“呜……九……”

“啪！”

“十！唔啊！”沈巍快要哭出声，两腿无力的踢着，挣扎着想要逃出木板之下，却被赵云澜按着腰，根本动弹不得。

“小巍，想要什么？”赵云澜问，此时的他在沈巍眼中显得尤为恐怖，“用数据线？还是用鞭子？”

听到数据线三个字，沈巍明显挣扎了一下，显然被打怕了，连忙开口：“用……用鞭子！”

“可是数据线更能让你长记性啊，小巍……”赵云澜的话含糊不清，沈巍要被他吓惨了，连连摇头。

“自己扒着屁股，把骚穴露出来，二十鞭，不用报数，叫的好听点，明白？”赵云澜拍了拍沈巍的胳膊，迎着沈巍难以置信的目光，挑挑眉，“听不懂话？用不用再背背家法？”

沈巍把手伸到后面，做足了心理准备，才颤颤巍巍把屁股扒开，疼的他颤抖不已。

“啪！”鞭子直接打在柔嫩的穴口，沈巍直接尖叫出声，穴口狠狠一缩，疼的发颤。

“扒好了！”又是一鞭，沈巍的叫声带着哭腔，两腿不停的颤抖。

“别动。”赵云澜在他大腿里侧掐了一把，成功让沈巍瑟缩一下后又打了一鞭，疼的沈巍彻底哭了出来，眼泪挂在脸上，手下意识的去挡。

赵云澜眼神一暗，强行掰开他的手，一鞭打在沈巍穴口上，，“不许挡，谁说过受罚可以挡了？”

沈巍泪眼婆娑的看着赵云澜，声都软了一度，“呜……”却是不敢再用手去挡了。

“沈教授，你学生知道你被人打着屁股还能硬吗？”赵云澜看着沈巍硬起的性器，手中鞭子不停。

“啊啊……”沈巍一抖，眼泪掉在地上，“别说了，云澜，别说了……”

“真是骚啊，沈教授？”赵云澜似是感慨了一句，最后一下打的狠，沈巍直接放了手哭叫出声，却又因突然被臀瓣夹到穴口而更是疼了几分。

“小巍，你看着我。”赵云澜转到沈巍前面，鞭子被他放到一旁，他半蹲在地，捧着沈巍的脸。

“小巍，我不希望你被别人，被任何人碰到，知道吗？”赵云澜看着哭的惹人怜的沈巍，也更是想让他彻底毁掉这个人的样子，“你太美了……美得想让我彻底毁了你。”

沈巍一愣，随后主动靠在赵云澜怀中，蹭了蹭他，柔声道：“我愿意，云澜，我愿意。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 这里兮九，叫我九九就好。
> 
> 捧起沈巍的脸那里差点写成【捧起我的大肥脸.jpg】（阿尔弗的那个表情包你们谁知道
> 
> 澜澜恨不得把这份美好葬在自己手中，那巍巍就甘愿任由澜澜玩坏他。
> 
> 啊，太棒了
> 
> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
